The global positioning system (GPS) is a satellite-based system for determining a location. The GPS satellites orbit the earth and regularly transmit messages that include the time that the message was transmitted and the position of the satellite at the time of the message transmission. A GPS receiver receives the transmission and calculates the distance to the sending satellite using the time it took the message to reach the receiver and the speed of light. Using the distance and position information from at least four GPS satellites allows for the receiver to calculate its position.
Wireless connectivity technologies have proliferated throughout buildings. Wireless technologies include WiFi, Bluetooth, cellular signals and other technologies. Many businesses have deployed WiFi networks in buildings to provide employees, customers, or other users with access to a company intranet or to the Internet.
Each type of network has a number of identifiers for identifying various pieces of equipment and the network itself. For example, each WiFi network generally has a service set identifier (SSID) that broadcasts a network name. Each piece of networking equipment, including routers and switches, and each computing device that connects to the network, such as personal computers, tablet computers, and smartphones, has a unique media control access (MAC) address that identifies the hardware and is used for routing.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have increasingly incorporated GPS technologies to provide users with location-based services. One problem with GPS technology is that a GPS receiver's location can only be calculated when the receiver receives signals from four or more GPS satellites. Thus, GPS receivers are of little to no use when the GPS receiver is located indoors.
It is with these issues and problems in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.